


Histrionic Personality Disorder

by MCorin



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Borderline Personality Disorder, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Therapy, histrionic personality disorder, hpd - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCorin/pseuds/MCorin
Summary: Not a fic (though you can use it for one)I was doing research, and I realized that Lucifer almost definite has Histrionic Personality Disorder. Here is that explanation.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Histrionic Personality Disorder

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to use this information in your fan fictions!

WebMD defines Histrionic personality disorder as when people's "self-esteem depends on the approval of others and does not arise from a true feeling of self-worth." Here are the symptoms listed:

  * Be uncomfortable unless they are the center of attention 
    * This is definitely Lucifer. If he's in the room, the attention is always on him. He uses his every resource to get attention as well: his suits, the fact that he owns his entire nightclub, using his mojo, calling people names when they don't pay attention to him (e.g. Detective Douche)
  * Dress provocatively and/or exhibit inappropriately seductive or flirtatious behavior 
    * Well, this one is just obvious.
  * Shift emotions rapidly 
    * One moment he's happy as a lamb, the next he's flashing his devil face and threatening to kill people
  * Act very dramatically, as though performing before an audience, with exaggerated emotions and expressions, yet appears to lack sincerity 
    * Obvious
  * Be overly concerned with physical appearance 
    * Obvious
  * Constantly seek reassurance or approval 
    * Lucifer desperately needs approval. If he doesn't feel like people like him, he flirts with (and often beds) someone new because they're bound to sing his praises. He's constantly looking to Chloe for reassurance.
  * Be gullible and easily influenced by others 
    * This one is a little less obvious. However, for someone who people compelled to tell the truth to, Lucifer certainly does fall for the tricks of many criminals. In addition, he has a tendency to trust the wrong people. See: his mother, Cain
  * Be excessively sensitive to criticism or disapproval 
    * He HATES criticism. First of all, he's not receptive to it if it's not obvious, such as in therapy. In addition, if someone criticizes him, he calls them names, such as Detective Douche. If Chloe shows even the slightest bit of distaste for him, he acts much too severely for the situation (except for, perhaps, when she tried to kill him).
  * Have a low tolerance for frustration and be easily bored by routine, often beginning projects without finishing them or skipping from one event to another 
    * Obvious. Also, his loath of paperwork
  * Not think before acting 
    * Obvious. Also, how often he leaves therapy before even considering what Linda has said
  * Make rash decisions 
    * Obvious - "Hello, bad guys!"
  * Be self-centered and rarely show concern for others 
    * Once again, obvious. He cares for his friends, but he constantly hurts them
  * Have difficulty maintaining relationship, often seeming fake or shallow in their dealings with others 
    * His on-and-off relationship with Chloe, all of his "meaningless" sexual experiences
  * Threaten or attempt suicide to get attention 
    * This one is a bit true. He did attempt suicide, but it was out of genuine self-loathing. However, one might say that his constant ingestion of drugs and alcohol, so much so that others fear for his health, is a form of this symptom



Now, what causes HPD? Here's what WebMD says:

"Other environmental factors that might be involved include a lack of criticism or punishment as a child, positive reinforcement that is given only when a child completes certain approved behaviors, and unpredictable attention given to a child by their parent(s), all leading to confusion about what types of behavior earn parental approval."

Considering his father's hands off approach, it makes sense that Lucifer would not be critiqued or punished as a child, and of course he only got positive reinforcement when he completed certain approved behaviors, such as creating the stars. Once again, his father's ignorance comes into play.

But Lucifer has been in therapy for years! How would Linda not have caught this?

Well, I'm sure Linda is a wonderful therapist, but there's a few things to consider:

1\. Their personal relationship. Lucifer started out paying Linda with sex. They are friends outside of her office, and she even has a baby with his brother! This could definitely cloud her judgement somewhat.

2\. Celestial matters. For the first couple years, Linda was focused on making Lucifer abandon his "devil metaphors." She was more focused on his delusions/refusal to face his problems than a personality disorder. After finding out, she became a sort of humanity advisor for Lucifer. They talk more about his personal life than his mental problems.

At first I thought Lucifer had NPD (narcissistic personality disorder). However, he definitely has both deep-set and surface level insecurities and self-hatred. The causes of HPD fit his life much more than the causes of NPD. In addition, people with NPD act the way they do because they believe they're better than everyone else; people with HPD act the way they do because they need attention.

Anyway, that's why I believe Lucifer has Histrionic Personality Disorder. He should continue to see Linda because she's a celestial insider, but she should definitely refer him to another psychotherapist to treat him.


End file.
